


Good Morning

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Morning sex. Just because.
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 2
Collections: My Ficathon/Challenge Fics





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community zoe-wash in response to the "Vanilla Sex for No Good Reason" challenge.
> 
> Beta'd by vae.

* * *

**Good Morning**

Wash woke as he did every morning, spooned up behind his beautiful warrior woman. As he slowly left sleep behind, he ran his hand down the smooth skin of her arm, feeling the softness overlying the powerful muscles, pausing to caress her forearm gently before sliding his hand down and slipping his fingers between hers.

Zoë sighed in contentment; tightening her fingers around his hand and bringing it up to softly kiss the back of it as she snuggled closer to him. Letting go of him, she reached back and ran her hand down his thigh as he nuzzled her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear as his tongue trailed a loving path along her jaw.

Bringing his hand to her shoulder, Wash gently rolled Zoë to her back. Looking down at her, eyes shining with love, he stroked his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "Good morning, lovely one." When she smiled at him, he couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her, nibbling lightly at her full bottom lip before deepening the kiss as she brought her hand up to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. As they continued kissing - tongues dancing, exploring, tasting - he shifted slightly and let his hand roam down her warm, welcoming body. Stopping at the gentle swell of her breast, he cupped it in his hand and squeezed softly before running his thumb lightly over the hardening peak.

At his loving touch, she moaned quietly and arched her back, willing him to further his attentions. When they broke their kiss, her fingers still curled in his hair, she tried to guide his mouth to her breast, but he resisted, instead pressing lingering kisses along her shoulders and neck. Realizing he was in the mood to take his time, and knowing what sweet release that would eventually bring, she tipped her head back, removed her hand from his hair and began stroking her hand over his torso, lightly scraping her nails over his back before squeezing his well-muscled bicep.

He knew the moment she agreed to a morning of slow, passionate love making by the way she relaxed. Shifting once more so that he was lying on top of her, he lowered his head to her breast, swirling his tongue around the dark tip before taking her in his mouth and sucking lightly as he continued to manipulate her other breast with callused fingers. Her satisfied moans spurred him to more forceful action as he transferred his mouth to her other breast, drawing her in more deeply as he sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin.

As her husband skillfully brought her to a state of arousal, Zoë ran her hands down his back and sides, seeking out the areas she knew gave him the most pleasure, tracing her strong fingers over and around them again and again, causing him to moan against her breast, the sensation exciting her to further exploration. She clasped his head to her breast as she began stroking her foot up and down his leg, arching her back and moaning in pleasure.

Deciding it was time to move on, Wash kissed each of her breasts then began working his way down her torso, his hands roaming over her sides and down to her hips as he moved lower, his tongue tracing lazy patterns on her skin. Reaching her navel, he paused to probe it delicately with the tip of his tongue then continued his path to her hipbone where he paused again, marking her gorgeous body as his. He could smell her musky scent, the desire to taste her as well raging through him, but he wanted to deprive them both of that pleasure for just a bit longer. Skimming his hands down her thighs to her knees, he carefully raised her long, beautiful legs so that she could rest her feet flat on the bed as he licked his way up the calf and inner thigh of one leg and back down the other. Moving his hands under her body, he lifted her hips and nibbled his way back up her inner thighs, randomly moving from one to the other until he reached their apex. There he paused and pulled back, looking up at her, waiting for her to look at him.

From the moment she had woken to her man's touch, Zoë had been putty in his hands. Even so, she had reciprocated his caresses for as long as she could. But when he moved her feet onto the bed and began his depredations on her legs, she could no longer reach him. All she could do was encourage him with her sighs and moans as she quivered with need. When he stopped before fulfilling that need, she opened eyes that had fallen shut of their own accord, and brought her head up to meet his gaze. "Husband?"

Wash smiled provocatively at her. "Wife?" He blew out a gentle breath.

She shivered. "You plannin' to finish what you started?"

"Oh, I don't know," he teased, his mouth close but not touching her. "Do you want me to?"

His warm breath, so close but not close enough, caused her to shudder. "Ohhh, yes."

"In that case…" He brought his mouth closer and, not breaking eye contact, gave in to his desire to taste her.

Her hips jerked and her head fell back on to the pillows as he licked and nibbled and sucked, bringing her closer and closer to completion. "Oh, baby! Yes! Just like that!" Her fingers fisted the sheets and her toes curled tight as she tried to hang on, wanting the moment to last, but finally she couldn't take any more. As her orgasm ripped through her, she clamped her legs around his head, holding him in place as she arched up off of the bed, grabbing hold of his hair, panting as the spasms rolled through her body. As the thrumming of her body slowed, she collapsed back on the bed, relaxing her legs but keeping her grip on his hair as she attempted once more to guide him where she needed him.

Wash loved being able to make Zoë fall apart as she just had. She always held onto her emotions so tightly, and it gave him great joy to know that he could get her to let go as she did when it was just the two of them. When he felt her tug his hair, he relinquished his hold on her hips and, flicking his tongue over her one final time, he slowly crawled up her body, kissing and caressing her as he went, until he reached her mouth and kissed her passionately.

Suddenly, he was lying flat on his back, and his magnificent Amazon was looming over him, her hair falling forward as she told him, "Your turn."

"Yeah?" He grinned up at her, bringing his hands behind his head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, flyboy, thought about returnin' the favor, but," she rubbed herself over his straining erection, "think you're too impatient for that."

Wash lost his cocky grin and groaned. "Think you could be right, lambie toes." He thrust his hips up towards her as she rose onto her knees.

Reaching back to hold and guide him, she slowly sank down, taking him fully into her body. "Thinkin' maybe you need somethin' a little rougher. A little faster. That so, flyboy?" She braced her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down and growled out the question.

"Ohhh, yeah," Wash moaned as he brought his hands to her hips and held on.

"Thought so." She pushed herself upright then rose up on her knees again before slamming back down onto him, her hands running down his chest to his nipples, nails scraping and fingers pinching. She kept up the pace, clamping her muscles around him on every upstroke, dragging out the pleasure for them both.

As his wife rode him to the edge of oblivion, Wash raised his hands to her breasts, squeezing and twisting her much the way she was doing to him. Needing more leverage, he planted his feet on the bed and was soon thrusting up into her every time she pulled away, only to fall back every time she plunged down.

Over and over, gaining speed as their rhythm established itself, they pushed each other closer and closer, farther and farther, breath coming faster and faster, neither willing to take the leap without the other.

Then Wash lowered his hand from her breast and touched her, just there, setting off another massive orgasm, and as her muscles contracted around him, he took the leap as well, his body pulsing in time with hers as he yelled her name.

She collapsed on top of him and lay there for a time as their bodies cooled and their breath returned to normal. Finally, she raised her head slightly and said, "Believe you said something about a good morning?"

"That I did, wife of mine. That I did." And he pulled her back down for a tender kiss before they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
